


Boiling Point

by DontWakeMeUpInside



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antagonistic Grillby, Big Brother Sans, Flowey Is A Dick, Flowey is also a bitch, Grillby is a bitch, Hopefully I can come up with a good reason as to why he is a bitch, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Smut, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus-centric, Please Don't Hate Me, Possibly more chapters, Protective Sans?, Sad Papyrus, See who is the bigger bitch, it's up to you, more tags may be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontWakeMeUpInside/pseuds/DontWakeMeUpInside
Summary: Papyrus is having his least favorite nightmare and Sans investigates, however the nightmare has been going on for some time now...and won't end when he opens his eyes.(AKA CRINGEY ANGST- I'm so sorry I'm trying my best XD I am actually taking this fanfic seriously. Warning, I am really trying my best to not be insensitive. This is merely a story, and for anyone who might be bothered by what's in the tags please do not read this, or read carefully or with an open mind.)Papyrus has a very bad time, so if you like to see him suffer this is for you.





	Boiling Point

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fandom decided Grillby would be a main character? Well alright, I'll make him a "Main character" That's for sure~  
> (If you haven't read the tags yet, Grillby is an antagonist.)  
> Also, warning: This fanfic includes sensitive topics such as rape, hints to suicidal thoughts (If you squint a bit.) and Flowey and Grillby being dicks.  
> There is absolutely NO smut in this, this is not porn.  
> Also note: This is my first really dark fic! I love darker angstier fan fictions and have always wanted to write one. I am not experienced in writing angst, so don't expect much.

A soft snore sounds from the skeleton next to Sans in the bed. A red race car where the two brothers lied. Closing the book in his hand, Sans turns his head away from the words and to his little brother. Papyrus rests on his pillow, his face appearing peaceful. Sans gets out of the bed carefully, trying not wake Papyrus. He puts the book back on the bookshelf and tiptoes out of the room. As Papyrus likes, he closes the door for him on the way out. Sans stretches as he rambles down the stairs. Heading towards the kitchen he opens the fridge to take out a bottle of Grillby's special drink. Pouring a small glass, he settles himself on the couch to watch TV for an hour or so before heading off to bed.

Some time passes and Sans’ eyes flutter open and closed. Trying to fight off sleep so his brother didn’t nag at him in the morning. He notices that the commercials have been on. His struggle to fend off sleep distracted him from paying attention to them. He mutes the TV while he waits for Mettaton’s show to come back on. It was literally the only show in the underground. In the silence, he hears that it’s actually not so silent as he thought. Muffled through a door was a soft panting noise, followed by whimpering and whispers. He perks up, turning to the sound which came from his brother’s room? Putting his now empty glass down he walks up the stairs to the door. Bright caution tape sticking out like a sore thumb in the dark, he presses his head against the tape. Listening to the sounds within the room. Crying, whimpering, definitely. What was his brother crying about? He needed to know, so he opens the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Yet the slow movement only makes the door creak for an agonizing amount of time. Peering in, Sans spots a shivering lump underneath the blanket on the bed. Papyrus tosses and turns, his eyes scrunched closed and his face stressed with creases like he was in pain. Sans steps over to the bed, uttering his first word since reading the storybook.

“Papyrus? Wake up bro.” He put a hand on his shoulder and tries to softly shake him awake. He hasn’t dealt with Papyrus’s nightmares since he was a kid. Nightmares were a normal part of a child’s development, so then what was this? Maybe a one-time thing, a little nightmare among Papyrus’s many dreams.

“No...n-no I said no…” Papyrus whimpered and buries himself deeper in the blanket. Sans chuckled, cause this wasn’t a big deal. Nightmares were hard, but once they were over everything would be fine.

“C’mon bro, wake up. It’s just a dream.” He shakes him a little harder and taps his skull. Papyrus gasps and his breath shudders, but he didn’t wake up. Tears streamed down his face as he experienced his least favorite nightmare.

“Bro, wake up,” Sans says, tapping his skull one more time before Papyrus shoots up. They bonk heads, and both recoil back. Sans stumbling a few feet from the bed, Papyrus falling back down onto his cold and wet sheets. He was completely out of breath and was sweating like a faucet. Papyrus takes a moment to collect himself, before pulling at his sticky sleeves. Sans holds his head, and steps closer to him again.

“Papyrus, you okay bro?” He asked placing a hand on his brother’s back. His damp shirt stuck close to him, and Sans could feel how labored his breathing was. Papyrus must have felt so gross right now, all sticky and sweaty from a nightmare.  
“Y-Yes, yes of course I-I…” Papyrus was nodding but he trailed off, leaving silence in its place.

“Little nightmare? Heh, don’t think too much about it bro. It’s over now, right? No big deal.” He says, hoping to cheer him up. But Papyrus’s expression says he did the opposite.

“Yes...It’s over…” Papyrus was hesitant as he said that, which was new.

“You seem a little uncertain bro, mind tell’n me whatcha dreamed about?” He asked him, a little bit curious.

“Like you said Sans, it’s no big deal! Why don’t you go to bed and-” Papyrus inhales deep, and his eyes widen. Sans looks at him with confusion at first, when suddenly Papyrus gets out of bed and starts to walk away.

“Bro? Papyrus?” Sans chases after him, but Papyrus closes the door on him? Sans opens the door quick and sees Papyrus head into their shower room. He closes and locks the door behind him, and now Sans was officially worried.

The sound of water hitting the tub comes muffled from behind the door. Sans can hear clothing drop to the floor, and the shower curtain opening. Something felt so weird about this, it put a bad feeling in his gut. He waits by the shower room door, hoping to talk to him when he came out. But as those minutes turned into over an hour, he became very concerned. Sans knocks on the door.

“Bro? It’s been over an hour, come out.” Sans says, raising his voice so Papyrus could hear him.

But Papyrus didn’t hear him, or at least he didn’t respond. Sans was about to knock again when the water shut off. He can hear Papyrus exit the shower, and the loud squeak of the towel rack as it spun when he pulled the towel off it. Sans backs away as the door opens, and Papyrus comes out with his clothing under his arm and the towel wrapped around his waist. Weirdly he also had another towel on his shoulders, hanging down and covering his chest.

”Bro, you were in there for an hour?! What's bugg’n you Papyrus?” He asks, looking up at his brother. His bones looked raw from the long time spent under hot water. Actually, they looked rubbed raw. Papyrus looks away and heads back to his room to get changed. Once done, he comes back out to see Sans still waiting for him.

”I don't know what that was, but I think you should explain at least a little bit.” Sans says while leading him down the stairs. Papyrus follows him, wearing a loose crop top and sweatpants. Once at the bottom, Sans sits them down on their lumpy couch.

”So, wanna talk about that nightmare?” Sans asks, giving him a questioning look. Papyrus rattles, looking away from him again and reaching for the TV remote. Sans lets him, and Papyrus takes the remote in his hand and turns the TV on. Mettaton’s show comes on, and everything is silent for the duration of the show. That is until the commercials start.

“You’ve been rattling the whole time Paps. Mind tell’n what’s wrong?” Sans questions again. Papyrus rattles even louder.

“Like you said Sans, it’s no big deal.” Papyrus mutters, a soft tone, unlike his usual booming voice.

“You’re act’n like it’s a big deal,” Sans says, his eyes glancing over at him.  
“Well, maybe I'm just being sensitive to things not so super duper important!!!” He shouts, crossing his arms.

Sans jolts, Papyrus actually hadn’t shouted at all tonight until just now! When Sans looks over he sees tears pricking the corners of his brother’s eyes, and his face was flushing.

“Bro…? You’re cry’n…” Sans puts a hand on his shoulder, only for Papyrus to flinch away suddenly. “What the… Bro! What’s up?”

Papyrus couldn’t take being in the house anymore, he gets up and runs out the door. Slamming it closed on the way out. Sans jumps up from the couch and takes a shortcut outside after him. Once outside he looks around, however, he’s already nowhere to be seen?

“Bro! Brother! Papyrus!!!” He shouts his name and starts looking for him. If he were, to be honest, he’s known for a few weeks now that something was wrong with Papyrus. He had figured Flowey had done it and decided he would wait for the reset to fix it. But now he was concerned, he couldn’t sit back and watch his brother suffer like this cause a reset could “fix it.” So, he searches Snowdin for his little brother.

* * *

Papyrus could hear Sans’s footsteps head straight past him. Having floated up, Papyrus was flush against the roof of their house. The cold snow biting at his back, and soaking through his crop top. His spine was freezing since nothing was covering him there. He was now regretting wearing a crop top for this, and other reasons. Once Sans’ footsteps faded out, Papyrus floats off the roof and safely back down to their front door. Where he then begins to walk to the Snowdin forest. He starts passing by Grillby's, and his soul pounded in his chest as he did. He wrung his gloved hands, anxiety creeping up his spine. He felt hot, despite being out in the cold. He couldn’t shake the feeling of eyes piercing into his back, burning through to the other side. So he walks faster, past the windows to the bar. This was no big deal, he was making a big deal out of nothing. He could handle walking past a building, how could he not?

Papyrus passes the Inn, the shop, crosses the bridge. A high bridge he painted himself, a proud Papyrus feat! But now as his feet walk through the light glaze of snow covering the painted rocks, a feeling of dread overcomes him. He looks over the edge as he continued, and it hurt his chest as he did. Scanning the trees so far below him, from a height that he knew could kill him. Usually, he never bothered to think that this height could kill him. Before he could think any further the bridge ended, and he was back on a more stable rock. It was freezing cold and of course, Papyrus went out in a crop top and sweatpants. He had to congratulate himself on this one. The great Papyrus; has zero redeeming qualities. Can’t even run away properly. He tapped his head a bit to rid himself of such dastardly thoughts! He was the great Papyrus! Great, and wonderful! He had many friends, who certainly loved him because he was great.

Papyrus hugs himself tight, shivering hard. He wasn’t a very fuzzy monster, quite the opposite actually. His bones clack together loudly, he bet that Sans would hear him easy. Sans… he wasn’t excited about the upcoming conversation. Deep down he knew he couldn’t run away forever, and the longer he was gone the worse it would get. Sans looked so worried, why was he so worried? The great Papyrus didn’t need to be worried about, he could very easily handle himself! Papyrus flinches when his toe stubs into a rock hidden by snow. He bends down and picks up the rock to make sure they were okay. The rock shakes off the snow, looking up at Papyrus with their non-existent eyes. Papyrus smiles back down at them, glad they were okay.

“I’m sorry for kicking you young rock! What might your name be?” He asks, keeping his voice lower than usual.

“...” The rock doesn’t respond! How strange, however, they did seem to be a monster and not a rock.

“Not much of a talker I see? Well, that’s okay, not everyone has to talk as loud and proud as Papyrus the great!” He raises his voice a little, feeling his mood lift after meeting this rock monster!

Crack, pop, the sounds snapping through the air contrasting with the cold breeze. Fizzling of water as the snow melts from a nearby heat. Papyrus tenses up at the familiar sound and quickly drops the rock. They back up, watching the scene play out. Papyrus feels too warm hands graze his shoulders. His shoulders raise and he lets out a soft whimper. Another reason why he regrets wearing that crop top. There was no voice from the monster behind him, who he has never once heard speak. The hands push, and he has to step forward. They keep pushing, so Papyrus keeps taking steps letting himself be lead like a sheep. His world closes around him, everything feels too tight. Papyrus can only look forward to the dark forest they were walking towards. All alone, they would be completely alone again. Papyrus takes a shaky breath, and his legs stop working. He couldn’t get them to walk, and because of this he pushes him harder. Papyrus stumbles forward but catches himself before he falls to the ground. Papyrus turns around to the monster Grillby, his eyes focusing straight on his glasses. There were no eyes behind those glasses, and Papyrus may have been one of the few people who knew that. Who has actually seen his lack of eyes or eye holes or anything for that matter? Enough of those thoughts, Papyrus had to act! He couldn’t let this happen again, never again.

Papyrus shoves Grillby away, he takes a few steps back from the push. Papyrus follows the shove with a bone attack, creating distance between the two. He jumps back several more steps and widens his stance. Grillby flares, his flames crackling again as they bite at the cold. He summons fireballs, which glow softly in the dark underground. They circle around Papyrus and create a difficult pattern for him. Papyrus weaves through lines and curves of fire forming mazes of hell bullets. He fights back, turning his soul blue. Firing at him rows of bones that have been made harder to dodge by the weight on his soul. Grillby leaps high over them, but his fighting skills weren’t anything like Papyrus’s. He takes hit after hit, the magic dispersing on impact and dealing less damage the more that hit. In fear of really killing him, Papyrus halts his attack, only for Grillby to shoot at him unexpectedly. The attack knocks the air from his chest, and he stumbles. However he regains his balance to keep on fighting, Undyne is a harder opponent than this! So why is this fight so hard? That split second of thought almost gets him hit again, he has to dodge several more fire bullets. Stepping to the side, he counters with more rows of bones. Every bone shook and moved just a little too slow, letting Grillby dodge them easily. His breath picks up, this was too much. What if he lost? He jumps over a few fireballs. Grillby wasn’t that good of a fighter, he should have won by now! He dodges another attack, the heat barely grazing his back. His hands were shaking, bones rattling together. His legs felt weak, he could barely use them properly. He fumbles, and right after a fireball slams into his leg.

The fire was engulfing his humorous in a burn so bad he cries out and falls. The pain snapped him back to reality, so he scrambles to get back up. Grillby starts approaching, and Papyrus couldn’t take the sight of him anymore. He summons a field of bones from the ground, they shoot up and stab through the fire body of the monster. The bones disperse immediately, and the damage takes effect. Papyrus watches Grillby, the monster was screeching and falls to his knees. That was the loudest Papyrus had ever heard Grillby's voice. His flames dance and claw at the air, and his glasses meet Papyrus’s eye sockets. He kneels while bits of dust spill from his wounds, hidden by the burning fire. He raises his arm for an attack when suddenly a rock hits his face and knocks his glasses off. They fall into the snow leaving a glasses-shaped imprint. He turns his head hesitantly, looking to see where the rock came from. The first thing he sees were two black eye sockets staring at him.

* * *

Sans stares at his old friend with a blank stare. The rock rushes over and smashes his glasses in the snow. Sans walks closer through the snow. Grillby steps back, holding his open wounds where the bones stabbed through him.

“What did you do?” He asks for an answer. Grillby gives no response, of course, he didn’t.

“What. Did you do.” Sans’s voice goes low. He looks at them both, Grillby was badly hurt, and Papyrus had a large burn on his leg. The rock starts to head-butt the monster, sadly it was not very effective. Sans watches them, remembering what the rock had told him. About how distressed Papyrus had been, how Grillby had attacked him? Why?

“Why’d ya attack my bro Grillby? What happened?” He starts to calm down, maybe this was a misunderstanding? Maybe the rock didn’t see the whole thing?

Papyrus sputters and looks away as if he was ashamed of something. Sans couldn’t tell where Grillby was looking without his glasses, but the flames seemed to move in some direction away from him.

“Grillby? Papyrus, what happened?” Sans’s voice stays flat but sounded calmer. Sans was never a very angry person.

“I-I- H-He-“ Papyrus sputtered, glancing at Grillby. He quickly looked away from the monster. Sans’s expression doesn’t change, he starts walking towards Papyrus. Sans gives him a look over, his eyes focus on his burnt leg. Then back to Grillby.

“Why’d ya do this? Tell me what happened???” He kept a very chill voice, masking his growing concern. Nobody answered a suspenseful silence washed over them. Sans looked at the rock, then back at the two of them. If they weren’t gonna answer then his hand was forced.

* * *

They all sat in Grillby’s, Sans had taken them there. He was hoping the warm atmosphere of his favorite place to be would calm them down a little. Or at least calm down Grillby enough so he could tell what was happening. The place was vacant other than them. Sans sat in his favorite swivel chair as Papyrus sat next to him. Grillby stood a short distance from the two. They all looked tense, the only noise was Papyrus’s bones rattling and Grillby’s flames crackling. The silence had followed them inside, maintaining the awkward air.

Sans tries to break the silence. ”So…anyone gonna speak or…?” he started calmly. However no one said a word, this had been going on for so long it was getting frustrating. Sans rubs his temples and groans.

”Uhhh...Hey, Grillby, will you tell me what happened if I pay my tab?” Grillby’s flames perk up, but he said nothing.

”This is going nowhere!” someone muttered.

There was a soft noise, a complaint of bending and snapping wood. The muffled sound of something moving through dirt and roots. Sans immediately snaps his head up, preparing for what would happen next. Thick vines burst through the floor, writhing through the air in a flurry of green blurs. Papyrus was the first one grabbed, a vine smashing into his chest and knocking the wind out of him. Before he could recover he was wrapped in the giant vine, four smaller ones tying loose limbs up. Next was Sans, however, he dodged out of the way. Before a second one could hit him, Papyrus summoned bone walls in patterns around his brother. Making them too difficult for such thick vines to weave through and keeping his brother safe during the frenzy. Finally, Grillby was caught very easily. He put up no fight as he was entangled in one giant vine.  
“Boooooring!! Liven things up a little you guys!” Flowey complained popping into view, there was a familiar energy from him. Sans wasn’t a gardener but he was pretty sure plants couldn’t grow this big on their own.

“Sup.” Sans says.

“Oh. My God. Brother are you j-joking me?! My best friend bursts through the wall for a surprise hello and all you say is “Sup!” Papyrus nags despite being tied up and scared for his life by his best friend and Grillby.

“Aw Papyrus, don't be such a nag in a situation like this!” Flowey says, smiling at him.

”Flowery! Such a wonderful s-surprise!! Perhaps wrong timing, however, a great surprise i-is always accepted by me!” Papyrus was stuttering only a bit, Flowey new he was holding back his fear. Brave little pawn.

”Oh, how silly of you Papyrus! But I'm sure you know by now what I'm capable of!” Flowey chirped. Sans stands and watches nonchalantly, keeping his cool in front of Flowey. The weed turns to Sans his grin widening. ”And how silly of you Sans! After all this time you still can't figure out what happened between your brother and your friend? I'm disappointed in you Sans.”

”Well, I probably don't want to know if it’s gonna make your day.” Sans shrugged, winking at him. Papyrus looked at Flowey with shock.

”D-don't tell him?! You p-promised you wouldn't!” Papyrus shouted and Flowey smiled at him.

”Papyrus, you're my best friend, my favorite. Don't you trust me to fix this? What I promised you silly, was that I would help you, no matter what it took! Even if that means breaking another promise I made with you!” he squeezed him and Grillby a little. ”Or breaking other things as well!” Sans looked at Papyrus in confusion. He was slightly curious, what had happened?

”D-Don't tell, there are absolutely no reasons t-to tell! I-I have this all under control, I can h-handle this I-I-I beg of you please do not tell!” Papyrus stuttered on the verge of tears. Papyrus was certainly an emotional, excitable, brutal kind of guy. However, it took a lot to really break him to plead and beg. Sans had a bad feeling in his ”gut.”

”Oh don't you worry Papyrus, I won't tell!” Flower winked. ”I want to see the look on Sans’s face when his simple mind figures it out on his own.” He grinned madly.

”If my bro doesn't want me to know, and you want me to know. I think I'm good, not know’n.” Sans says, but he couldn't shake this feeling. His voice showed it ever so slightly.

”Well, that’s okay that you don't want to know! You can also just stay here and watch them die.” Flowey hissed, squeezing them tighter. Papyrus groaned and his bones creaked under the stress. Grillby grows a little hotter, but not hot enough to burn through his clothes.

”...” Sans glared at him with empty sockets.

”Ooo! So spooky trash bag! I'm trembling with fear!” Flowey teased.

”I don't know what happened,” Sans said slowly, in a low voice. ”If you really want me to know, then tell me.”

”It's not as fun when I tell it!” Flowey whined. ”But if you really are too much of an idiot to figure it out yourself…” He squeezed Papyrus’s burnt leg. Papyrus shouts and arches his back, squirming in his hold. Tears still pricked his eye sockets but he refused to let them fall. Sans looked up at his brother, his expression slightly darker. However he didn't seem hurt or shocked that his brother was being hurt like this. Papyrus looks at his brother, and from his eyes Sans didn't look worried at all. Flowey squeezed harder and despite Papyrus’s screaming Sans’s expression didn't change at all.

_Does he not care?_

Sans did care, he was twisting and churning on the inside. However he let nothing show to the Flower. Papyrus wouldn't remember this, he would be fine.

”Fine!” Flowey groaned. ”Your good friend Grillby? He _raped_ your precious little brother.”

Sans didn't believe a word of it, he chuckled. ”Really? Do you really think I would-” Sans was interrupted by Papyrus sobbing. He looked over, his eyes widening a little. Papyrus’s head was down and he sobbed loudly.

”I'm sorry, I'm sorry brother I-I didn't-” He hiccuped. ”I didn't mean for this to happen! This wasn't my i-intention! Th-that wasn't my intention! How could s-someone as…s-strong as I be so weak…”

Sans had no words, this was very new. Unexpected, but depressingly familiar. Has this happened in a previous reset? Did Flowey reload a couple times to achieve an ending he wanted? Sans wasn't sure but he couldn't speak any of the thoughts in his head as he looked between his crying brother and his ”old” friend.

_Do I even care?_

That thought bothered Sans so much. He always questioned it. The knowledge that nothing really mattered, it diminished him into a near emotionless slate on the inside. However this was so new. He never imagined this would happen. For the first time in a long time emotion flooded him. He cared and he wasn't sure if he felt happy that he finally cared, or overwhelmingly angry because of what made him care. His eye pings and flashes cyan and yellow. He turns the nearest soul blue.

Flowey and most of his vines crash to the floor, the weight of a blue attack holding down his stolen soul. That's where he got his power from. Asgore was clearly still alive. Flowey never successfully killed him. Then who…?

Grillby takes the moment and combusts. His clothes and Flowey’s vine burn from the fire. Flames crawl down the vines and retreat into the fire escape. Only fire can enter there. Flowey looks at his vines, they burn and shrivel. He whips the flaming appendages around to keep Sans deterred from attacking. Sans sees the writhing vines and takes a shortcut, appearing next to Papyrus and slicing through his binds with bone attacks. Through the chaos of the fire and thrashing vines Sans is able to grab him once the vines fall to the ground. He takes Papyrus and they shortcut back to their house. Flowey smiles, _this_ would be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Grillby raped Papyrus! That was very, very obvious. Well, for now this is a oneshot. However, if you want me to continue I do have a couple plans for more chapters. So just leave a comment below and I might make more chapters!


End file.
